The Adventures of Wendy Marvell
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Based off the 1988 film, Willow: A reluctant young wizard, Wendy Marvell, must plays a critical role in protecting a special baby from the evil Queen: Irene Belserion.


Chapter 1

It is a time of dread…

An ancient prophecy that was foretold that during a time when darkness would reign, a child would be born to bring about the downfall of the powerful and evil sorceress, Irene Belserion.

Seizing all pregnant women in the realm, the evil sorceress vows to destroy the child when it is born.

* * *

Within the dungeons, the sound of an agonizing woman was just giving birth. Other than the sound of the woman giving birth, there were numerous pregnant women behind bars, most of them which were expected to carry the child of the ancient prophecy.

Lyssa Vermillion, the woman giving birth, finally had her baby. One of the sorceress followers, Kyoka, was watching intensely as the midwife, Yukino Aguria, helped deliver the baby. The baby cried as Yukino searched for the birthmark, which was said the child of the ancient prophecy bore.

"Is it a girl?" Kyoka asked Yukino.

"Yes," Yukino replied.

"And does she bear the mark?" Kykoka questioned.

Noticing the mark on her forearm, Yukino didn't want to say this was the child of the ancient prophecy but knew better than to defy the sorceress herself. She answered, "Yes. This child does bear the mark as it was foretold."

"Show me," Kyoka demanded as Yukino showed the birthmark the child bore. She smiled evilly, eager to reveal the good news to her Majesty. "So this is the child that is said to destroy Queen Irene. How quaint. I shall inform her royal Majesty." Kyoka than left to fetch the evil Queen.

Holding the baby, Yukino placed the baby back into Lyssa's arms. Lyssa comforts her baby lovingly as she gave her the name she wanted to give her: Mavis Vermillion. She calmed down her crying baby and grabbed onto Yukino's arm before she could leave.

"Yukino, please," Lyssa begged. "Help me. They're going to kill my baby."

Looking at the guards nervously, Yukino shook with fear. "But what can I do? Defying them means death for me."

"Please, Yukino, have a little courage," Lyssa implored. "If she dies, the world will fall into darkness and Irene will destroy all that is good in this world. Please, save my baby so she can fulfill her destiny."

At first Yukino hesitates and makes her decision. She took the infant, Mavis in her arms, unable to bear the fact that she would doom this world if she did nothing. Laying the baby down in a basket and covering her, Yukino took some rags and folded them as she handed them to Lyssa to make it look like she was carrying her baby.

"Pretend this is the child," Yukino instructed Lyssa.

Lyssa sighed with relief. "Thank you, Lyssa. Thank you. And goodbye, Mavis. May the heavens watch you."

Yukino carried the basket as she manage to slip past the guards and heads up the stairs.

Once Yukino was gone, Lyssa heard someone else coming down the stairs. Entering the dungeons was the evil sorceress, Irene Belserion. She had blazing red hair and bore black robes. Behind her were her loyal servants.

"We will start the ritual at dusk," Irene told her followers. "You're certain this is the one?"

"It bears the markings, my Queen," Kyoka told her.

Approaching the mother, Lyssa, Irene glared at her with an emotionless look in her eyes. "So you were the one that gave birth to the child of the prophecy."

Lyssa looked at Irene defiantly, pretending to hold her child. "Yes. But nothing you can do will stop the prophecy."

Irene merely laughed at her. "Foolish woman. You must realize now there is no hope now that I have your baby here and now. Hand over your child so that I may destroy her for good!"

Grabbing the rags away from Lyssa, Irene was shocked when she found nothing. The baby was gone. She stared fiercely at Kyoka. "You fool! Where's the baby?"

Wondering how it was possible the baby escaped, Kyoka figured it out. "The midwife! Yukino!"

Irene smacked Kyoka to the ground as her face seized with pure anger. "Erza, send out the guards and the dogs to find that midwife! Bring that baby back to me alive!"

"It's pointless to find her now, witch!" Lyssa shouted. "Your reign of terror is at an end. She will come back, and she will finish you! My baby will finish you!"

Ignoring the woman as she headed upstairs, Irene gave her guards their orders. "Kill her."

* * *

Finally, Yukino made it outside the castle as she manages to get through the guards, who ignored her. Once she was away, she looked at the baby and vowed to herself to protect the baby with her life. The entire world was now shouldered on Mavis' hands. However, there would be another who would shoulder the entire world on her own hands as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "Willow" as it is the property of the film director Ron Howard as well as the script writer George Lucas. I also do not own Fairy Tail as well since that is the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: I would like to inform you that this story is based off the 1988 fantasy film "Willow." However, I did make some changes to it and I hope you take a liking to it. I will not say who is who, as I will lead that up to you to figure it out. Hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
